The purpose of this core is to provide the overall administration for the Program Project Grant (PPG), as well as certain support services under the direction of Dr. Phillips. The Core provides administrative support for research-related activities, and acts as the liaison between the Program Project and the institutional administration for operations and personnel management. Other support services consist of service agreements for PPG research equipment and office/computer supplies for PPG investigators.